


Relatos de Medianoche

by PitilessNightmare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, De todo un poco, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, obikin, obikin en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitilessNightmare/pseuds/PitilessNightmare
Summary: Hay ocasiones en que todo puede ser suave, u otras tan sólo un mero recuerdo. Hay momentos en que todo puede ser perfecto, justo y trivial, como también carecer de todo sentido.Recopilación de todos los escritos publicados originalmente en Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cielos, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que publiqué aquí. Por eso, y primero que nada, ¡feliz año 2019 a todos ustedes! Espero que sea uno próspero, lleno de salud, alegría, y ojalá que no les falte nada y que logren sus proyectos y se cumplan. <3
> 
> Quiero compartir aquí una pequeña cosa poca, así como dicen los tags, todos los relatos de aquí fueron y son posteados primero en Tumblr, puesto que son tooodos espontáneos. Literalmente aquí verán de todo, y sin necesariamente una relación cronológica. Habrán algunos que serán más largos que otros, e incluso con tramas mejor desarrolladas. Quiero que sepan que el rating puede cambiar, puesto que puede que algunos traigan lemon. Así que, atentos. 
> 
> Sin más demora, les dejo esto aquí. 
> 
> ¡Muchos abrazos!
> 
> Pit.

 

 

**_\- 1 -_ **

 

¿Qué es lo que ha cautivado tanto a Anakin Skywalker?

Ha estado a su lado desde muchos años, lo ha mirado casi todos los días, ha estado con él casi todos los días. Y, por cada uno que pasa, todavía es capaz de encontrar detalles que nunca había visto en él antes.

A él, a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan. No le cuesta decir su nombre. No le cuesta estar cerca de él. Busca estar cerca de él. Y Obi-Wan no lo aleja. ¿Por qué lo ha mirado tanto hoy? Quizás, se responde, será porque ha vislumbrado algo nuevo, tal vez un gesto, una sonrisa, una palabra, un nuevo cariño. Siempre cuenta con algo que lo hace ver con otros ojos. ¿Qué es lo de esta vez?

Ha caminado a su par en diferentes escenarios, muchos, muchos más de los que podría contar. Si cae herido en batalla, sabe que será el primero en darle su hombro para apoyarse. Sabe que será el primero en ir por él si algo ocurre mal. Todos lo saben. Y así como todos lo saben, ellos no lo apuntan, también.

Él ha llegado, lo divisa al fondo, lo ha visto. Es admirado, pero nadie lo admira más que él. Porque cuando Anakin llegue a saludarlo, nadie alumbrará más sus ojos como él lo hace, y a nadie saludará con ese calor especial como con nadie más lo hace. Entonces hablarán de las buenas nuevas, y se dispondrán a caminar al lado del otro, como siempre, estando cerca para compensar todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados. El cual, nunca es tanto.

Bueno, para ellos lo es. Pero no es necesario decirlo. Un suave roce, una diminuta mirada, un gesto efímero, y todo es perfecto. Tal vez cuando caminen por un espacio vacío Obi-Wan dejará que lo rodee con un brazo, y entre bromas minúsculas, puede que Anakin deposite una caricia de sus labios sobre el abundante dorado. Y entonces una nariz se deslizará suavemente, suaves susurros que intentará dejar solo para él.

Es perfecto. Y así como Obi-Wan simplemente se deja ser, cruzando desde la limpia sonrisa a través de su boca, hasta la expresión que con nadie más podría compartir, lo hace sentir dichoso. Anakin daría su vida por este hombre. Arriesgaría todo un mundo con tal de tenerlo bien entre sus brazos. Porque sabe que Obi-Wan haría lo mismo con él. Todos lo saben. Y como todos lo saben, ellos no lo apuntan, también.

Espalda contra espalda, rescate tras rescate, misión tras misión, batallón tras batallón, hasta el seguimiento del mismo camino, donde sabe que siempre lo encontrará allí.

¿Pero qué es lo que ha cautivado tanto a Anakin Skywalker?

Tal vez la respuesta jamás podrá salir con mucha claridad, puesto que de todas las cosas, era imposible unirlas en un mismo pensamiento. Y eso era porque para él, nadie era como Obi-Wan. Quizás habrían otros, en otros lugares, en otras situaciones; pero nadie como Obi-Wan. Lo sabia al abrazarlo, al hablarle, y en la manera de interactuar con él. Descubrió un arrebol cincelando sus mejillas, exquisito pigmento coloreando dócil, que no trató ocultar. Y Anakin lo había mirado, y sabía que Obi-Wan lo había notado también. Nadie lo sabe. Pero ellos sí lo saben. Y como ellos lo saben, no lo apuntan, también.

Entonces, abrazando las sombras, donde no se les verá, y saben que la luz del sol no rozará, Anakin se dispondrá de hablarle aun sin hablar. Con gentileza tomará su rostro, y le dirá todo lo que él sabe, aunque nunca se lo haya dicho. De esa forma, se dispondrá esta vez a tomar sus labios, y los besará de modo en que siempre deseó y soñó haberlos besado. Y Obi-Wan, lo dejará.

Era consumar algo ya sabido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
>  ~~Juro que esto fue involuntario.~~

* * *

 

 

 

**_\- 2 -_ **

 

Había creído escuchar unos susurros en el viento. Había creído oír unos pasos. Y Obi-Wan creyó que, tal vez sería Anakin, que probablemente lo estaría buscando.

Se sintió complacido. Siempre le era bueno verlo. Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, imaginando que pronto sentiría su voz llamándolo, o tal vez serían sus manos los que se presentarían por él, rodeándolo. Entonces lo estrujaría con ternura, escondiendo sus labios un poco más abajo de su oreja. Y Anakin se reiría, como siempre hace, por el rubor y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, culpa inevitable causada por sus propios suspiros. Se disculparía. Pero Obi-Wan sabía que no era una disculpa sincera. La travesura reinaba eternamente en su luna menguante.

Y Anakin diría…

¿Qué le diría?

¿Le pronunciaría con esa intimidad catártica? O… con ese timbre dulzón, casi infantil. A veces lo abrazaba más fuerte, y se dirigía a él con más seriedad por su título, pegando su boca en su cuello. Una vez le dijo que le gustaba sentirlo allí. Palpar su pulso con una mejilla, ese lugar que jamás dejaba de emitir calor, haciéndolo sentir resguardado, resguardado de algo incomprensible, vetado a los ojos.

Anakin era, en muchas formas, una contradicción. Dejaba sentir sus pesares, pero raramente permitía que ellos salieran a su voz. Era entendido, pero nunca comprendido en su complejidad. Alguien que hablaba en su sinceridad, y aun así podía ocultar en lo profundo de sus irises un tumultuoso océano de inimaginables secretos. Anakin, alguien que se permitía ser tocado, pero jamás inspeccionado.

Anakin…

¿Y dónde estaba Anakin?

Obi-Wan miró hacia atrás, esperando encontrar alguna presencia, gritando por Anakin. El aire caliente lo sofocó, y cayó de rodillas, alzando una mano para acariciar el infinito en el horizonte más allá de la arena. Sus labios estaban secos. Todo en él estaba seco. Todo en él quemaba. Ardía.

Anakin.

Su cuerpo se derrumbó. No sabe cuánto estuvo cayendo cuesta abajo. Lo tenía tan presente, se sentía tanto como si fuera ayer, que todo esto era incorrecto.

Anakin.

Él lo habría besado casi de inmediato si se atrevía a voltearse en esas ocasiones cuando lo abrazaba. Le habría dicho cualquier cosa. Entonces, quizá lo soltaría, e iría a su lado si es que estaban emprendiendo un camino. Siempre estuvieron juntos, ambos eran unos novicios cuando sus vidas fueron atadas para crear un nuevo destino. Fallaron juntos, descubrieron juntos, aprendieron juntos, y…

Y… ¿eso vale algo ahora?

Obi-Wan se entregó al dolor. Días y días un profundo fuego mefistofélico lo consumió desde el alba hasta sus pesadillas. No lo mató, pero sigue consumiéndolo vivo.

Anakin.

A sus oídos llegó otro susurro. Una voz cargada de pena, de afecto. De sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, impidiéndose con todo su dolor el seguir las alucinaciones de su propia cabeza. Lo escuchó tan claro, tan como si estuviera a su lado; él reposando su cabeza en alguno de sus brazos, él dejando que recargara su cuerpo en el suyo, mientras calladamente jugaba con sus cabellos. Él podría estar ahí. En su mente Anakin seguía ahí.

_Maestro, no estés triste…_

La voz de un niño. Luego esa voz se hizo hombre. Y cuando Obi-Wan abrió sus ojos para encontrarlo…

Él, estaba solo.


End file.
